Can You Hit Yo Sista Back?
by lakeia
Summary: What if Sam wasn't Max's only clone? She sexy, she parties, and her name is Michelle. She's come to town to pay big sis a visit and have a little fun in the process. Max/Alec Michelle/Alec. Heads will turn!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Can You Hit Yo Sista Back.

Author: Lakiea/ jess843

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Max/Alec Michelle/Alec

Summary: What if Sam wasn't Max's only clone? She sexy, she parties, and she's Michelle, who has come to Seattle to spend sometime with her dear sister and have a little fun in the process.

[AU:] It's got some season two in it because Michelle's not going to stay there so... and she's Max's 3rd clone so her designation is 454. Sam hasn't come yet so it's before 'She Ain't Heavy.' It's before all the stuff with the transgenics got serious. So read and enjoy.

Chapter One

Max shut the door to her apartment as she sighed tiredly, sliding her jacket. Walking further into her darken home Max draped her coat over the living room couch before making her way to the bathroom.

She had stopped at Crash for a while to hang with O.C. and the gang before she decided to turn in. This was one of those fairly rare moments where she was died tired and sleep was feeling pretty vital. She grabbed a cloth out of the bathroom closet soaking it in the cold tap water than ran from the sink before ringing it out placing it on the back of her neck and face. She took a moment to observe herself in the mirror before abruptly turning toward the door. If she were an ordinary human, her ears would not have picked up on the scrapping noise being made in the living room.

Max cautiously creep to the frame of the bathroom door as she peered into the darken, shutting of the light in the bathroom she used her enhanced- vision and sensitive ears to pinpoint to location of the noise which was coming from the door. It was a sound she knew to well, of someone picking the lock.

Max crept swiftly to the side of the door awaiting the intruder. With a click the door opened and closed as the culprit quiet walked further into the room. Max took the open opportunity, grabbing the elegized thief by the shoulders Max slammed them into the closed door, only to receive a yelp.

"Hey!" A familiar voice yelled in protest as their shoulders landed **_hard _**against the wooden door.

Max froze at the sound, her eyes wide but not showing in the dark.

The culprit took advantage of her hesitation, grabbing Max's hand that was now loosely on their shoulder, used her momentum to flip Max on her back where she land with a groan.

The intruder flipped on the lights, quickly adjusting her eyes. She took in the site of the familiar face gapping up at her.

She walked over stopping on her feet. Cocking her head to the side, she crossed her arm. " Is that any way to greet your sister?" She asked with a smile.

Max's mind was whirling as if she had just seen a ghost. *That - That- That. * She breathed deeply getting here thoughts in order. *That girl has my face! *

To be Continued...

If you want more, you know what to do. Duh! Review! (Holla!!)


	2. Chapter Two

**__**

Title: Can You Hit Yo Sista Back.

Author: Lakeia/ jess843

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Max/Alec Michelle/Alec

Summary: What if Sam wasn't Max's only clone? She sexy, she parties, and she's Michelle, who has come to Seattle to spend sometime with her dear sister and have a little fun in the process.

[AU:] It's got some season two in it because Michelle's not going to stay there so... and she's Max's 3rd clone so her designation is 454. Sam hasn't come yet so it's before 'She Ain't Heavy.' It's before all the stuff with the transgenics got serious. So read and enjoy.

********

Chapter Two:

Max gapped up at her twin so shocked that she couldn't find the words to even speak.

"You know I've heard that when you leave your mouth open like that." She pointed. " Flies can fly in and out and you never even notice." She said matter- factly.

Max just now realize that her mouth was wide open as she looked up at the familiar face. She immediately closed it.

"Here." Michelle offered, reaching out her hand.

Max reluctantly took her hand never taking her eyes off of the Michelle as she rose to her feet, slightly rubbing the small of her back. Now that Max was eye to eye with her look- a- like she could think better. Her brain could process this whole thing.

"Who the hell are you ?" Max asked as Michelle smiled walking past her. She quietly observed the apartment while Max stared at her waiting for an answer.

"Nice place." Michelle commented before slouching down on the couch. Her long glossy, hair moving with her at every turn. "And I am Michelle." She introduced. "The third installation to the 452 saga."

Max let the information process for a minute. This girl was another clone creation from Manticore. Another one of her... her sisters. Max had seen the clone her back at Manticore but she didn't think that there were anymore, until now.

"So you got a TV?" Michelle asked out of the blue as she took her small leather bag off her shoulders placing it beside her on the couch.

Max walked further into the room, inhaling sharply. "So Michelle? What are you doing here?"

Michelle shrugged. " I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by and pay you a visit."

Max's brow. "Just in the neighborhood?" She asked suspuesionlly.

Michelle laughed at her, paranoid. "Look I'm not here to cramp your style, or turn on you, or any whatever. I got a gig down here and thought I'd find the girl who'd footsteps I've been walking behind for the last 20 odd years of my life is all."

Max carefully listened to the tone of her voice finding that there was not bitterness or even a ounce of hatred there what so ever. 

"So um, how'd you find me?" Max asked sitting a little closer to this new found relative who had so abruptly come into her life.

Michelle let out an exasperated sigh. "Now that was not easy." She said jumping out of her seat; she walked around inspecting the place closer. "You are one hard chicka to find." She admitted. " I had to use basically all my Manticore training in observation, and hacking to find you."

Max nodded, never taking her eyes off of Michelle as she sat on the stool at the kicthen area. " I knew you were in Seattle." She nodded pushing some of her hair behind her ear. "I heard about your recapture." She spoke carefully. 

Max briefly looked away at the mention of that horrible day when she had lost her brother.

"I was sorry to hear about your brother, Zack." She condoled. Max looked up at her surprised.

"Lydecker mention you guys' names a few times." She answered. Max nodded now understanding. Michelle made a thoughtfully face. "Well actually more than a few times." She pointed out shaking her head. It was kind of like he was obsessed." She smiled trying to lighten the mood.

Despite herself Max did smile, remembering all too well how much Deck 'loved' his children.

"Anyway I found some footage of a hoverdrone, involving one of your evades from deck, and even though you always eluded the camera by turning your back. I saw the company logo on your backpack."

Max didn't need to hear the rest because she already knew. Michelle hacked into the Manticore computer in search of the company's name. When she found it she mesmerized the address, and the footage somehow disappeared. And when she went out on her mission, she broke into Jam Pony and found the address and when Manticore went down she...

"Decided to pay the person responsible for setting us free a visit." She smiled. "Which just happens to be my twin sister." She said with proud.

Max looked at her curiously, kinda unnerved. The girl didn't look as if she carried any baggage from being a slave to Manticore her whole life. She seems if she didn't have a care in the world. Only being happy. And she smiled alot.

Michelle walked back over to the couch, sitting back down. Awkward silenced claimed the room. Max looked antsy as she sat there with a complete stranger and yet a blood relative in her house who seem to want to be bond or whatever. What was she suppose to do? Yeah, she has sister, she has relatives, her unit that escaped with her but this was different. This girl had her face, her body. Max glanced down at her. No not her body. Michelle was a little thicker than she was. She had more hips and a bigger butt. But other than that they looked identical. 

Michelle silently drummed on the pillow she was holding at she waited for Max to say something. After a couple of minutes she couldn't take the silence any longer.

"So, um, what do you do here in Seattle?" She asked trying to spark up a conversation.

Max cleared her throat. " Well, you already know I work at Jam Pony. I'm bike messenger." Michelle nodded. " I sometimes help out when other transgenics that get into trouble. I hang out with my friends at this bar downtown called 'Crash' after work. An idea popped into Max head and before she knew it. "Maybe you could come by sometime, hang." She saw Michelle's look of surprise, so she quickly added. "If you know, you're going be in town, if you want."

Michelle smiled. "That sounds great I'd love to." She shrugged." I got a job here anyway so I'm bond to say for a least two weeks. Got any friends?" 

"Yeah, I got a small circle." Max conformed. "Well, my best friend is Original Cindy; she's been my rock through everything." She smiled.

"So she knows that you're a transgenic?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah." Max nodded. "I got into this nasty situation with these G.I. Joe wannabes." She shrugged. "They took her hostage in exchange for me and when I jumped through a 10 feet window with blood shooting out of my eyes, she kinda knew I wasn't just a regular girl."

"G.I. Joe wannabes?" She asked.

Max shook her head. "I don't even want to get into. Let's just say that I kicked their asses and leave it at that."

Michelle nodded.

"Anyway." Max continued. Even when O.C. found out who I really was, **_what _**I really was, she stuck by me. As far as I'm concerned she is my family." Max said sincerely.

Again Michelle nodded. She understood exactly where Max was coming from. When she was first assigned to her solo mission she was reluctant to make friends but two models weaseled their way into her heart and they've been friends every since. She felt bad about lying to them but she knew she couldn't tell them the truth about who she was until they saw her take down three bodybuilders in 10 seconds flat. What could she say? "I eat alot of spinach?"

Max filled her in on the rest of her friends, Sketchy. Even her hell bent boss, Normal. She didn't know Michelle enough to talk with her about Logan. Part of her was enjoying this having a sister around but she didn't feel like she had to let all of her business out that even if they were getting to know each other. And finally last but always a pain, she talked about Alec.

"So Alec's an X5 like us?" Michelle asked looking over to face Max who sat there beside her on the couch.

"Yeah." Max answered. " He's annoying as hell, and he only thinks of himself." She stated with little sympathy or compassion.

"Is he hot?" Michelle with a smile.

Max frowned. "I hadn't notice." She shrugged it off as if no big deal.

Michelle narrowed her eyes as she inspected Max's movement. "Come on Maxie it's a simple question." She countered placing out her right hand. "Hot guy." She nodded. She placed out her left. "Not so hot guy." She indicated. "Although I know the answer, I mean Manticore did make us, attractive." She said absently.

"Yes, Alec is... attractive if you like that sort of thing." Max admitted. "But his mouth out weights all of that. He's cocky, arrogant, he talks too much and he thinks with his little solider in stead of his brain."

Michelle thought about it. She laughed. "Sounds like my kinda of guy."

Max gave her a horrified look which only made her laugh harder. "We can not have the same genes." She argued.

"Would you chill out, I was just kidding." Michelle said as she jumped off of the couch. Just as she got up her cell phone began to ring.

"Go for Mick." She answered using her nickname. Max watched her as she paced the room.

**__**

[{So what, now you can't pick on a phone and call someone?}] Asked the voice on the other end.

Michelle grinned. " Well, I would have but it is kinda late, I though you guys be out gettin' your party on by now. "

**__**

[{Girl, please, I ain't even tryin' to hear that, cause you know we'd be worried about you, like you can't pick up a phone. }]

"Look I'm sorry I didn't call." Michelle apologized. " But I had some family stuff to do." She said looking at Max who thought she should at least offer her guest some coffee as she was so gracefully doing in the kitchen.

"Look Nicky, why you buggin'?" She asked her friend. "You tryin' to run me ragged, and I don't need that right now." She declared.

Nicky scoffed. **_[{Whatever.}] She replied. [{Look, Meg and me decided to take you up on your offer and come to Seattle.}] _**

"Really?" She smiled.

**__**

[{Yeah.}] Nicky replied. **_[{Truth be told Cali's not the same without our girl there.}] _**She confessed.

Michelle grinned. "And you know this." She confirmed. 

Max sat back down in her seat as she watched Michelle pace in front of her still enjoying her conversation. *We are **_so_** different.* Max thought to herself. She looked up at the person who looked like her but didn't look like her at all. Yeah, sure they had the same face, but the lines were completely different. Max could tell that Michelle laughed alot, she looked so alive. So much fire, something Max felt like she was missing these days. Her not being able to touch Logan was the cause of her misery. Wanting to be with him and protect him at the same time. Hell just wanting to be able to touch his hand without the fear that he would drop dead was her biggest concern. *I mean how can this girl who's been out for what? A year at the most. Fit in so well and have that normal life that she always wanted without a second thought.* While she's been in the world most of her life and feels like she's still trying to fit in.

Michelle glanced at Max out the corner of her eye. She knew she was deep in thought by the look on her face but she choose to let it rest for now, well at least until she got off the phone.

"So how long will it take you guys to get here?" She asked bringing her attention back to the phone.

**__**

[{Hold on.}] Nicky said as she asked Megan who was driving. **_[{Meg says three hours if she goes past the speed limits.}]_** She laughed.

Michelle grinned. "You guys better be careful." She warned.

**__**

[{Look who's worrying now.}] 

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Just hit me back when you get in Seattle."

**__**

[{Gotcha.}] Nicky replied. **_[{Hasta.}] _**She said before hanging up.

Michelle hung up her phone putting it back in her jacket pocket. She turned to face Max.

"Who was that?" Max asked as she placed the heated drink in her hands.

"Oh, thanks." Michelle replied taking a seat as did Max. "That was just my two **_crazy_** friends. They're driving out here tonight to keep me company." She answered.

"What are their names?"

"Nicole and Megan but we have nicknames for each other. I call Nicole, Nicky, Megan's name is Meg and I'm Mick."

Max smiled. *It was good that she had friends.* She thought. taking a sip of her coffee. "So how long have you known them? She asked

"About a year." She answered. "They're as close to me as Original Cindy is to you. I meet them when I was on assignment at Manticore. This guy, he was like a billionaire, he owned like half of Malibu. And he invested some of his money is Manticore, well actually alot. They wanted him under surveillance so they sent me.

"So you live in California?" Max asked

"Yeah." Michelle answered. "This guy he also owned businesses like modeling agencies and things so Manticore sent me in as a new model." 

Max almost choked on her coffee. "Are you serious?" She asked with shock.

"What are saying, I don't look good enough to be a model?" She argued.

"No, no." Max clarified. "Manticore sent you in as model?" She asked. "Just doesn't seem their style.

"Well if the guy started snooping around about our business, my orders were to terminate him." She explained. 

"Now **_that _**sounds like Manticore." Max commented.

Michelle laughed. "Yeah fortunately the guy was a total Dick, didn't catch on to a thing but I liked the modeling so much I stuck around after Manticore went down." She looked up at the clock on a near by wall. " I can't believe we've been talking for 4 hours. I should go." She said standing.

"No you don't have to." Max said quickly as she rose to her feet.

Michelle grinned." I've been here for four hours and already, you can't get enough of me." She joked.

Max sighed. Michelle was starting to remind her of another transgenic X5 she knew too well and she didn't like it. " I just want to talk to you some more, that's it." She assured. She was in not hurry to baby-sit another transgenic, even if it happened to be her twin sister.

Michelle shrugged. "No worries." She assured her. " I got that modeling gig here, like I said I'll be here for at least 2 weeks. And then I'm out of your hair." She said before heading to the door. Max followed escorting her out.

"Listen." Max started as Michelle turned to face her. " It's going to take me some time to get use to.... this." Pointing between the two. She inhaled. " I mean it's not every day that you come home and find your Manticore clone/twin breaking into your apartment." She confessed. "It's kind of un- nerving."

"Listen. I didn't expect for you to welcome me with open arms. It's just I wanted to meet you. Michelle stated truthfully. "I mean even if you don't like me or I'm probably creeping you out. You're apart of me." Michelle sighed. *This was more difficult than she had thought it would be.* " And I just wanted to finally meet you." Her voice a little above a whisper.

Max looked down processing the information, looking back up she said. "You're not creeping me out." She inhaled sharply. "Well at first you **_really_** were. At first." She assured her. "But now..." She smiled. It's kinda cool. She confided. .

Michelle smiled back. You know I could come back tomorrow, maybe take you out for breakfast. She suggested.

Max groaned. "I have to work tomorrow." She frowned.

Michelle nodded. "That's cool. Nicky and Megan will be here this afternoon and I have a photo shot then. We could meet up with you guys at that place, 'Crash' so you can introduce me to rest of your friends. Especially Original Cindy, and I can introduce you to mine."

Max nodded in agreement. " That works for me."

"Okay I'll see you then. Bye." And she was out the door. Max held the door open as she watched her sister's retreating form walk down the stairs. Closing the door, she shook her head as she walked in her room. Cutting off the living room lights. *Just when you think your life can't get any weirder, your clone shows up on your doorstep.* She thought before crawling into her bed. *Guess I'm gonna be late again for work.*

To be Continued...

*************

Author's note: You want more. Hit a Sista Back!!! Review!!!! You know you want to. (Holla!!!) Plus sorry for the mistakes.


	3. Chapter Three

**__**

Title: Can You Hit Yo Sista Back?

Author: Lakeia/ jess843

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Max/Alec Michelle/Alec

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: What if Sam wasn't Max's only clone? She sexy, she parties, and she's Michelle, who has come to Seattle to spend sometime with her dear sister and have a little fun in the process.

[AU:] It's got some season two in it because Michelle's not going to stay there so... and she's Max's 3rd clone so her designation is 454. Sam hasn't come yet so it's before 'She Ain't Heavy.' It's before all the stuff with the transgenics got serious. So read and enjoy.

Lyrics by Shakira: Objection (Tango) Loved the video!!!

Where is everybody? I've been checking and not that many people have updated their fanfiction, me included until now. Please forgive the errors.

**********

Chapter Three

Michelle walked into the luxurious apartment that she rented out for the duration of her stay in Seattle. She hung her small leather jacket on the coat rack as she walked into the living room.

"Vince, I'm home?" She announced searching the apartment. "Vince you in here?" She called popping her head into the kitchen doorframe to see him cooking another one of his concoctions.

"Hey." She smiled as she walked inside, but her smile was slowly fading as she saw the meal she would soon have to eat.

"What the hell is that?" Michelle frowned gazing down at the tofu and vegetable platter.

"That my dear is your dinner." Vince answered. His voice drawling with his Italian accent.

Michelle groaned. " Vince." She whinned. " You can't keep feeding me these **_things; _**I'm not a rabbit." She argued as she went to the cabinet to grab a glass. She proceeded to the fridge where she poured herself some orange juice.

"Michelle." Vince started. "Desperate times call for desperate measure. The climate here can very hard on the skin. And as your fashion advisor and hair stylist I must do what I must. He declared. 

Michelle rolled her eyes. He did this every time they had a session away for California, why? She had not idea but what did she know about makeup.

"I mean the dirt and smog alone here are enough the clog the pores." He complained with a hint of disgust.

Michelle laughed. "Vince, it's not that serious. Take a Valium or something." She suggested placing her glass in the sink. " You need to relax, you know."

She walked over to him placing her hands on his shoulders. "Just breath." She instructed as he inhaled and exhaled, steady breaths.

"Besides, you gonna have more speeches to give when Nick and Megan get here." She informed patting him on the shoulder. 

Vince smiled. "My girls are coming down?" He asked excitingly.

Michelle nodded as she hopped onto the kitchen counter. "Yep." She answered. "So don't you think that it would be more houspitable if, you feed us nice juicy, double cheeseburgers loaded with the works?" Michelle asked dreamily as her mouth began to water.

"Over my dead body." He answered, which immediately made Michelle's face fall.

"You know that could be arranged." She smiled sweetly. 

Vince shoot Michelle a warning glare, which made her immediately, back down. "Fine, fine." She said putting her hands up in surrender. "Ex- Manticore assination: zero, 42- year old, gay hair stylist: one." She totaled in mock shame. 

Vince had been with Michelle as long as Megan and Nicole. He was like a father figure for the girls. He kept them in line, and he knew his bounds, when to stick his nose in and out of their business. He was like the Bosley to their 'Charlie's Angels.'

Michelle hopped off the counter. "Well call me when the 'Veg Feast, begins." She said unestiucatlly as she walked out into the living room slouching down on the comfy couch. She sighed, running her hands through her long, brown hair.

*I can't believe I finally got to meet her. * Michelle thought in awe as she remembered her encounter with her older sister. She had only been in town for three days and she seriously doubted that she would've had the nerve to confront her so soon. 

Vince walked into the living room stopping at the sight of Michelle who at the moment seem to be deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts." Vince piped startling Michelle. "Hey Vince didn't hear you." She smiled. "Is it chow time?" She asked.

Vince walked over to her before sitting down. He placed her hands in his own. " Sweetie, what's the matter?" He asked, concerned.

"What would make you say that?" She asked looking up at him.

"Because I know when something is bothering you. So tell Uncle Vince what wrong." He demanded.

Michelle sighed; he could already read her like a book. "Suppose I told you I had a sister?" She asked curiously.

Vince thought for a moment before speaking. "Well first I would asked who is she, and how come I've never heard about her." He stated.

Michelle took a deep breath. "See, that's the thing, I just meet her tonight." She confessed. " I knew she existed but I never meet her until now."

Vince nodded. "Was this the reason you were so anxitious for this job?" He asked curiously.

Michelle nodded before rising from her seat as she began to pace in front of him. " Her name is Max, and she's been very nice and understanding so far." She paused. 

Vince looked at Michelle closely. "But what?" He asked.

Michelle looked over at him, a confused look on her face as if at a lost. "She seems so... sad." She breathed. "I mean I'm not an expert on the human behavior, considering that parts of me aren't human, but I got this feeling in the little amount of time that I was with her that her life's been... tough." She confessed.

"Well, haven't all of your lives been tough, living in that god- awful, Manticore place?" He cringed at the thought.

"Yeah, but that's the thing. She's been out her whole life. She escaped back in 09." Michelle answered. "But then she was captured, and I know she went through re-indocunation..." She sighed once more shaking her head. "I don't know, maybe I'm just reading too much into it." She assumed.

"Maybe you are." Vince agreed. I mean you just meet the girl, you can't assume that she's troubled until you see some proof of it." He said as she made her way back to her seat. She smiled up at Vince before embracing him in a hug. "Thanks for the talk." She whispered kissing his cheek. "Where would I be with out you?" She asked staring up at him. 

"Eating fried food, and oiling up that beautiful skin of yours." He answered. Michelle laughed. "True." She stated. Vince patted her on the back as they let each other go. "So tell me more about this sister of yours?" Vince requested. Michelle was about to continue but was interrupted by the sound of a knock on the door.

"Listen, you get the door and I'll check on the food." Vince suggested as he got off the couch heading towards the kitchen. 

Michelle nodded before getting up to answer the door. "Ladies!" She squealed as she enveloped Megan and Nicole into a group hug.

"Hey girl." Nicole greeted as they carried their luggage into the apartment. Michelle helped with the heavy cases.

" I thought I told ya'll to call me, when you got in?" Michelle commented as they settled in the living room.

"Well, Nicky thought that since we were already here, we might as well not waste the batteries in **_her_** cell phone." Megan answered nodding in her direction. Nicky rolled her eyes. 

Megan was African- American. She had long, silky, black hair that curved with her face forming a bob. She was a beautiful, young lady, only 22 with mocha skin, hazel eyes, and a full feature.

"Megan don't even start with me." Nicky warned. "Besides by the time I would have gotten on the phone with you, we would've already been at the curb, the way Megan fool behind been drivin'." She informed Michelle. 

Nicole was a light- skinned woman, who was also 22 years old. She had pink hair, which set off her skin tone perfectly. (Think Charli Baltimore from Murder Inc.) Beautiful brown eyes, and luscious lips.

" Whatever." Megan rolled her eyes. " So where's our 'Suga Daddy?" She asked looking around the room.

"He's in the kitchen." Michelle answered. She plastered a smile. "Cooking one of his o' so famous meals."

Nicole face turned to horror. "Not that vegetarian crap?!" She frowned.

Michelle nodded. "All the salad you can eat." She grinned. 

Megan groaned. "I told you we should have stopped at Jerry's Chicken before we got here." She argued throwing a pillow at Nicole, which hit her lightly in the chest. 

Nicole shot her a look. "How was I suppose to know about the Rabbit feast." She shot back before throwing the pillow back at Megan.

Megan caught it, giving her a 'duh' look. "This is Vince we're talking about." She frowned. " You know he's the 'King of Green'." She argued throwing the pillow back to her.

Nicole made a thoughtful face. "Yeah, you're right." She laughed throwing the pillow back at her.

"Ladies." Michelle piped getting both their attention. " Don't you think you guys are acting a little immature?" She asked.

Megan and Nicole exchanged a glance before simtantiously throwing pillows at Michelle. "Shut up!" They yelled in union before having an all out laugh.

"Are those my girls I hear?" Vince yelled from the kitchen. 

"Yes, Suga Daddy." Nicky and Meg grinned, yelling back. 

"Good." Vince commented as he looked at them from the kitchen doorway. " Dinner's ready." He announced, retreating back into the kitchen.

"Great." They lied. Each stood up from their seat as they walked to the kicthen.

Michelle put her arms around each of them as they walked side by side. "I'm glad you guys came." She spoke softly snuggling her head between the two.

"Did you meet her yet?" Nicky asked, a hand rested on the small of Michelle's back. 

"Yeah." Michelle nodded.

"So what's she like?" Megan asked from the other side of her. 

"So far she's cool." Michelle answered. "I tell you later." She promised inhaling sharply. "But right now lets get this bitch over with." She commented bumping her hips into Megan whom immediately bumped her back which caused her to bump into Nicole who retaliated. It was bumping all around as they arrived in the kitchen to eat their meatless dinner.

*****************

"So tell us, what's your newfound sister's like?" Megan asked, lying on her stomach, on Michelle bed while she flipped through a fashion magazine.

"How would I know I just meet her?" Mick said applying her facial mask.

Nicky flopped on the bed taking the magazine for Meg. "You know what she means? She accused. " What was it like meeting her?" She asked.

Mick sighed. "It was strange." She answered turning from the mirror to look at her friends. "I mean in a way I know I'm more like her clone than her twin. But one look at her and I knew we were nothing a like." She frowned. " Do you guys think, that's why I act the way I do?" She asked turning around to face her friends.

Megan scoffed. "Oh course not!" She countered.

"I mean come on; you're your own person." Nicky added. "You act the way you do because it's just you." She argued.

Michelle reluently nodded. *They're right, I'm not her. * She thought.

"So when do we get to meet her?" Megan asked.

"Actually." She smiled. "**_I_** kinda invited us to hang out with her and her friends tomorrow night." Michelle answered.

"No, you mean tonight." Nicky corrected looking over at the clock it was 1 in the morning. "Which means it's time to get ready." She announced getting off of the bed, Megan soon following. 

Michelle nodded. "Where did Vince hook us up at this time?" She asked as she stood up.

"Some dance club in sector 9." Nicky answered, smiling. "You need work out some of this tension and since Yoga is out of the question for at least..." She checked her watch. "Eight hours, this is as good as its going to get." She declared.

Michelle walked into the bathroom to clean off her face before getting ready. 

***************

Michelle pressed her body firmly against her dance partner. Her arms wrapped tightly around his around neck. She had been dancing now for 2 to 3 hours with a gorgeous Latin lover named Enrique. 

Enrique ran his hands down Michelle's body passing her hot pants, stopping at her thigh. He gripped it firmly wrapping it around him his waist as they grinded to the music.

*Nicky was right. * Michelle though as Enrique dipped her before spinning her around the room. *Dancing was relaxing, but she knew this since she'd been doing it for the past months.

The dance ended as the music began to fade. Michelle laughed as Enrique applauded, kissing her on. "Magnificent, magnificent." He chanted, praising her. 

"Thanks for the dance." Michelle said as she made her way to the bar. Nicky and Megan were already there ordering their dance. 

Megan was the first to turn and face her. "Oh." She grinned. "I saw you gettin' down out there you were good." She smiled leaning up against the counter.

"So were you." She commented taking a sit in one of the unoccupied chairs. "I saw you over there with that guy." She said nodding in the direction of a hunky, Latin man with gorgeous eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Megan confirmed nodding her head, ginning ear to ear. "You know I got it like that." Stroking her ego.

"Please." Nicky scoffed. "He is not all that." She declared. Megan shot her a look. "That over there is what you call a man." She smiles pointing to the entrance. Michelle and Megan turn their attention to the door as two men walked inside. *One was a ratty lookin' thang with an over eager smile on his face, while the other...*Michelle frowned.

"Nick, you talkin' about the one with the blonde hair right?" Megan asked. "Because if you talkin' about the one next to him, we need to talk." She argued.

Nicky shot her a duh look. "I course I'm talking about the blonde." She answered. "He is fine!" She declared with a mischievous smile. She looked over. "What do you think Mick?" She asked Michelle.

Michelle didn't hear her friends as she took in the site of the man. *There's something so...familiar about him. * She thought. 

"Michelle?" 

Michelle came out of her trance to found her two friends staring at her. She shook her head. "What?" She asked.

"I asked you what you thought about hotboy over there?" Nicky repeated before sipping from her margarita glass.

Michelle shrugged. "He's definitely a hottie." She concluded. "But pretty boys like that only think of one thing, themselves." She stated. "I mean come on guys we know the routine. We've been around dozens of male models and they all act like their God's gift to women." She reminded.

"That's true." Megan said taking a sip of her drink. "But were not talking, male model." She smiled wickedly. "We're talkin' alpha male." She said looking up at Nicky nodded, the same smile on her.

Michelle shook her had. *Her friends. * She thought in pity. "Well, play on ladies." She encouraged grabbing her bottle of water off the counter. "I'll be dancing with Enrique if you need me. Though I doubt you will." She said walking away.

Megan took one last sip of her drink before sitting it down on the bar behind her. "I'm gonna go back to Chad." She said absently, waving at him for across the room. "Because unlike some people." She commented glancing over at Nicky. "I got a date." She laughed walking away.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." Nicky said sarcastically at Megan's retreating form. She rolled her eyes before setting her sights back on the gorgeous man who had just took a sit at an empty table with his friend. Nicky took one last drink before composing herself. She straightened her leather mini skirt before taking a deep breath. She began to walk over.

**************

"Sketch, I never thought I'd hear myself say this but we have to go." Alec said. He watched as all the beautiful, scantily clad women pasted, giving him a seductive smile, which he returned. 

Sketchy frowned. "What are you talking about, Man.?" He asked, his mind numb from all the ladies he could pick up in this joint. "We just got here." He argued.

"I know Man, but we have to work tomorrow and it's already 3 in the morning." He informed checking his watch.

Sketchy shoot him a 'are you crazy' look. "Dude, we can call in sick. You are Normal's Golden Boy. He'll get over it." 

Alec rolled his eyes. If he didn't show up for work tomorrow Normal would be short handed, which would cause the others to take on more packages which meant **_Max _**would be pissed and bitchin' at him to no end. 

" Besides." Sketchy continued, his gaze pasting Alec. "I think there's a hot young thang who wants to talk to you." He nodded behind him.

Alec looked behind him and sure enough there was a very attractive women standing behind him. He looked at her from top to bottom. Taking in her pink long hair. Hazel eyes. Ample breast. Firm abs showing through her belly shirt and slender thighs and legs. 

"We could stay for a little way." He grinned, glancing back at Sketchy who nodded.

***************

Michelle once again had her arms around Enrique's neck. The other hand in his own as the intro of tango filled the air. Enrique slowly dipped her as the music slowed down. Than abruptly both paired as if burned by fire. Michelle's eyes were narrowed. Her breath librated as she stared at Enrique. This was part of the dance that she loved. Acting out the music.  
  
**_It's not her fault that she's so irresistible_**

Michelle shimmed her hips to rhythm of the music. Her eyes still on Enrique as he looked at her with predator's eyes

  
**_But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable  
Every twenty seconds you repeat her name_**

Michelle ran her hands up her jaw line through her hair. He hips still swaying the music.

**__**

But when it comes to me you don't care   
If I'm alive or dead 

Michelle hair whipped around here and there as she listen to the music. Her body moving frantically   
  
**_So objection I don't wanna be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention_**

Michelle pointed to Enrique who stood in front of her a wicked smile on his face. *This is so much fun. * Michelle thought as she continued to follow the music.

***************

"Hi, I'm Nicole." She smiled holding out her hand.

"Alec." He said flashing his trademark smile shaking her hand. "My friend here was just leaving, why don't you have a seat." He suggested before nodding his head to Sketchy telling him to get lost. He knew the drill.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." Sketchy announced leaving the two alone.

Nicole took a seat at the table, across from him. "I don't mean to be forward but I saw you over here and thought you could you some **_female_** company." She said

Alec grinned. "Well, the more the merrier." He joked causing Nicole to laugh. (Do girls really buy this stuff?!)

**************

**__**

  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother  
  
**_Objection I'm tired of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango_**

Enrique sashayed over to Michelle, wrapping his arms around her middle, which she allowed, as his warm breath hit the nap of her neck. She leaned back into him.

**__**

  
I'm falling apart in your hands again   
No way I've got to get away

Michelle pulled away. Running her hands up and down her body, teasing him. She nor him did not notice the crowd that had formed around their little show.**_  
  
Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal_**

Michelle shimmed her hips once more.

**__**

  
That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible  
But you gotta know small things also count  
You better put your feet on the ground  
And see what it's about  
  
Objection I don't wanna be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother  
  
Objection I'm tired of this triangle   
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again   
No way I've got to get away

Michelle ran a hand against Enrique's chest as she circled him. Her eyes narrowed in a seductive stare stopped in front. **_  
  
I wish there was a chance for you and me  
I wish you couldn't find a place to be  
Away from here_**

Michelle and Enrique began to circle one another, never letting their eyes stray. So close they could feel each other's breaths on the skin of their face.

**__**

  
This is pathetic and sardonic  
It's sadistic and psychotic  
Tango is not for three  
Was never meant to be   
  
But you can try it  
Rehearse it  
Or train like a horse  
But don't you count on me  
Don't you count on me boy

Enrique picked Michelle off her feet onto the bar where everything went crazy from there**_. _**Michelle shook all that Manticore gave her. Her wavy dark hair flying every which way as she let the rock take her over. 

**********

Sketchy stopped at the bar to order his beer. "Yo, man can I get a cold one." He ordered the bartender who nodded his head. "Sure."

Sketchy turned his attention down a few stools where men and women where cheering, whistling and applauding. That when he saw her. A beautiful girl was on the bar, shimming her hips like you would not believe. Her hair was hiding her face but he knew she had to be a hottie by the way she moved. Plus, her black hot pants and tight ruffled top told him she had a body on her. He had to tell Alec. Grabbing his beer Sketchy made his way back to the table.

*************

"So how long have you been in Seattle?" Alec asked curiously. It was always important to ask one about herself it made them feel **_special_**. Even if he slept her tonight and never saw her again.

"A couple of hours actually." Nicole answered. "I'm here visiting a friend."

Alec nodded. He was about to ask her some more but was interrupted by Sketchy. "Dude, I just went to bar and there's this fine hottie shaking all her.... He trailed off noticing the look that he was receiving from Alec.

Alec shook his head laughed nervously. "Sketch, why would I want to watch some half dressed women dancing on the bar." He quickly covered narrowing his eyes. 

Nicole narrowed her own eyes at the exchange before looking behind her. A smile began to form on her lips. She knew whom those hot pants belonged to. Putting two fingers in her mouth she let out a howling whistle gaining the attention of the men at the table.

They looked at her questionly but she quickly explained. "That's my friend." Nick informed. "The one 'm was visiting."

Sketchy smiled. " She's got skills." Sketchy commented before he caught the eye of a lady he would love to wake up to in the morning. "And I just found my future wife, excuse me." He said absently leaving the table.

Alec laughed turning his attention to the bar. His eyes narrowed. He could swear that there was something... **_familiar _**about her but he couldn't put his fingers on it. *I probably saw her in a scrap club or something. * He looked closely at the way her body moved. *No.* He concluded unconsciously shaking his head. He would have remembered those moves. But there was something about her.

****************

**__**

Objection I don't wanna be the exception To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
And you don't even bother

  
  
Objection I'm tired of this triangle   
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again   
No way I've got to get away

Michelle finished off her dance as the music began to fade. Her body was glimmering with sweat as she took in a breath. Her hangs run up her face, pushing her hair out of her face. She had never gotten this worked up in a song before. Okay maybe once or twice but it depended on whom you were dancing with and Engruie was a wonderful dancer.

Smiling down at her adoring crowded, she accepted the help off the bar by Enriqueand another fellow dancer. Michelle was greeted with pats on the shoulder, kissing on the cheeks, applauds, and cheers.

"Hell yeah! " Megan exclaimed grabbing a hold of her friend. "You were great! She smiled. "Although I'm starting to think that you're hogging all the attention from the rest of us girls." She teased.

Michelle laughed as they made their way through the crowds. "Don't worry, that won't be happening again anytime soon, so feel free to get men's attention anyway you want." Michelle said but knowing Megan she had to clarify. "As long as it's legal in all 50 states." She added.

Megan narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

"So where's Miss Foxy?" Michelle asked referring to Nicole. 

"Over there talkin' to hotboy.' Meg replied.

A devious smile spread crossed Michelle's face. "Why don't we go see how she's doing?" She suggested turning to face Megan.

"Oh, yeah." She nodded, the same smile on her face as they made their way to their table toe to toe.

************

Megan was the first to appear before them, Michelle right behind her. Nicole seemed like she was in a really good conversation. She kinda felt bad that they were about to put salt in her game. Michelle took another look at the man. She knew him from somewhere; she just couldn't place where.

"I'm sorry are we interrupting something?" Megan piped in getting the attention of them both. When Alec turned to face them, he face drained of color. "He frowned. "Max what are you doing here?" He asked.

The moment he spoke she knew who he was**_, what _**he was. "494?" Michelle spoke receiving confused look from all three around her.

Nicole looked between the two waiting for either to speak. Neither did. "Did we miss something?" She asked. 

To Be Continued...

****************

**__**

A/N: I know. It took me long enough right? I was trying to come up with a good way for Alec and Michelle to meet before they all got together at Crash for the group thing. Max will be in the next chapter for anyone who was upset about her not being in this one. I have an outline for this story but nothing SOLID. And with school starting next week I'm trying to write as much as possible since I'll be going to stay with my cousins. She has a computer so I'm sure it won't be a problem uploading more chapters. Any way suggestions are always welcome and you thoughts on whether I should stop or continue. REVIEW!!! PLEASE, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME ALOT!! (Holla!!)


	4. Chapter Four

**__**

Title: Can You Hit Yo Sista Back?

Author: Lakeia/ jess843

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Max/Alec Michelle/Alec

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: What if Sam wasn't Max's only clone? She sexy, she parties, and she's Michelle, who has come to Seattle to spend sometime with her dear sister and have a little fun in the process.

[AU:] It's got some season two in it because Michelle's not going to stay there so... and she's Max's 3rd clone so her designation is 454. Sam hasn't come yet so it's before 'She Ain't Heavy.' It's before all the stuff with the transgenics got serious. So read and **_enjoy_**.

**__**

A/N: Hey people!!! I know, you haven't seen me in a while I know but I'm here now and I got a new installment for you. Hope you like it. Peace.

********

Alec frowned. "What did you just say?" He asked looking up at "Max."

Michelle's mouth was slightly a jarred as she seem to be in thought. She shook her head "Come with me." She instructed.

Alec didn't have a chance to think before Michelle grabbed a hold of his arm. She turned to her two very confused friends. "One. Minute. Ladies." She breathed before dragging Alec through the crowd towards the bar.

Megan and Nicole watched as the two disappeared into the crowd.

Halfway to the bar Michelle let go of Alec's arm allowing him to follow her as she took a seat in one of the vacant stools. "Can I get a beer?" She requested to the bartender before her eyes settled back on Alec who took a seat beside her.

"Get me one too." He added, before looking over at Michelle.

"I take it you aren't Max." He concluded.

"You would be correct." She nodded.

"Hm." Alec shrugged. *Another one of Manticore's beloved clones or twins as we X5s like to call them.* Alec thought humorously.

The bartender sat two bottled beers on the counter, one in front of the Alec, the other in front of Michelle.

"Thanks." Michelle smiled passing him a few bills.

Alec took a sip of his beer before placing it back down. "So." He started, trying to spark up a conversation. "I'm assuming that you've talked to Max already?" He wondered looking over at her.

Michelle nodded. " I meet her today." She answered. "We talked a little." She informed taking a sip of the bitter liquid. Letting out a sigh she turned to face him allowing her eyes to take in his chiseled upper body, his beautiful blue-green eyes and his coy but oh-so-sexy smile

"So." Michelle started, smiling a smile of her own. "You're Alec?" She stated more than asked, a certain gleam in her eyes.

A grin appeared on Alec's lips. "The one and only." He said cockily before drowning down some more of his beer.

"I take it sister dearest has filled you in on my wayward ways?" He inquired his brow rose.

Michelle shrugged. " I've heard some stuff." She said, an innocent smile playing on her lips.

Alec nodded waiting for her to continue, when she didn't he asked. "Care to share?"

Michelle shook her head. "Not Really." She grinned, taking another drink.

Alec had his mouth ready to say something but went against it, instead he said. " I hope you didn't believe everything bad she said about me?" He argued.

Michelle shrugged once more. " Not everything." She admitted.

Alec nodded. "That's good to know." He smiled.

Michelle stared at him taking in his eyes. Even though they had a certain light in them, they also had a certain sadness as well; no matter how hard he tired to hide it. Something was missing.

There were rumors about 494 back at Manticore when he failed one of his solo missions, which lead to his reindocunation. Everyone had their own theories as to what could have caused a true blue, Manticore alum; the top of his class, to screw up on a mission. Some say he tired to go AWOL. Others say he couldn't cut it. But few others say... **_He fell in love._** With his target's daughter no less. Michelle never really conducted in that sort of behavior, but she had to admit, she was a little curious to know what happened that ruined his good soldier reputation.

"Okay that's it." Nicole declared standing behind the pair.

Michelle snapped out of her thoughts before looking back to her best friends.

"What's going on?" Nicole asked, her arms crossed over her breast.

"I'd like to know too." Megan piped, her hands resting on her curvy hips.

Alec watched the display between the three friends with much interest before his eyes settled mainly on Michelle, who was now sighing tiredly at her friends. She looked like Max, sounded like Max, but she was defiantly not Max. Alec felt that Michelle's attitude seemed light- hearted, which meant that their conversations would not lead to parts of his anatomy needing ice. He hoped.

Michelle looked at Alec before turning her attention back to her friends. "Guys this is Alec." She introduced, pointing from one to the other.

"Alec this is Megan." Michelle introduced, watching as the two exchanged handshakes.

"Nice to me you." Megan smiled seductively. Her hand lingered in his a little long than necessary. 

"You too." Alec winked, a charming smile on his handsome lips

Michelle cleared her throat. "And I believe you've already meet Nicole." Michelle continued looked over her fiery red headed friend.

"I've had the pleasure." Alec smiled but Nicole wasn't havin' it.

"I'm still waitin' for an explanation." Nicole prompted her brow rose as she tapped impatiently on the hardwood floor beneath them.

Michelle sighed. "Alec and I took the same classes in school." She said disguising the truth.

Megan and Nicole frowned. *What the hell is she talking about?* They wondered.

Nicole was about to speak but Megan beat her to it. "Mick, what are you talking about?" She asked. "You're from--" She glanced over to Alec. "Nova Scotia." She added pointly narrowing her eyes. "You didn't go to school." She shrugged. " The only way you could know him is..." Megan's sentence trailed on as the truth dawned on her. She looked between the two X5s for confirmation.

Michelle and Alec nodded their heads in union.

Megan's lips formed an "O" before she took an appreciative look Alec, taking in his broad shoulders and rippling abs through his black muscle shirt. " Damn, no wonder you fine." She smiled in awe.

Alec laughed at her statement. Okay, he did have that effect on women.

"What's going on?" Nicole frowned at a lost.

"Nick." Megan started nudging her friend lightly with her elbow. "He's from Manticore." She hissed, her voice low.

Nicole's eyes widen slightly. "He's from Manticore." She repeated.

Megan nodded.

"Damn, no wonder you fine." Nicole repeated, her smile matching Megan's 

Michelle smiled. " You know what ladies?" She started, hopping down from her stool. " I think that we need to take Alec out and show him a good time." She suggested.

Alec looked between the three girls a mischievous smile slowly spreading across him face, a noticeable gleam appeared in his eyes.

Michelle recognized this. "Eww!" She exclaimed hitting him upside the head.

"Ow!" Alec said, rubbing his wound.

"That's just nasty." Nicole said shaking her head in disapproval.

"It was just a thought." He said checking his hand for signs of blood. "You're defiantly related to Max." He sighed.

Michelle smiled at the statement. It was nice to know that she had something in common with Max. It felt...good.

"I don't know." Megan shrugged. "Sounds like fun." She argued a playful smile on her lips.

"I like her." Alec grinned pointing at Megan.

Michelle shook her head. "She's your friend." She told Nick as they made their way through the crowd.

"Not tonight, she isn't." Nicole replied, placing her arm around Alec's. Megan taking the other side.

"You know Alec, I hope you're not a sleeper." Megan started looking up at him.

Alec looked between the ladies under his arms. " And why is that?" He asked.

"Because when you party with this one." Megan continued, pointing to Michelle's back.

"Prepare to party until you faint." Nicole breathed dramatically.

"Oh, come on." Michelle exclaimed. "I'm not that bad." She argued looking back at them.

They shoot her a look.

"Fine, fine." Michelle admitted, her hands in the air to surrender as they arrived in the parking lot.

They waited for what seem like a minute or two. Alec was about to ask what for before a white stretch limousine pulled up in for of them, stopping at the last door.

Nicole was the first to climb in followed by Megan.

Michelle crawled into the limo sitting next to the door, she looked up to Alec who stood planted to the ground a dazed look on his face. She brow rose. "You coming or what?" She asked.

Alec slipped out of his trance, climbing into the limo; her took a seat beside Michelle Meg and Nick across from them.

He narrowed his eyes. "What exactly do you guys do?" He asked curiously, glancing between the three.

"Oh." Michelle said. "I didn't tell you?" She asked.

"No you didn't." Alec answered smiling a little nervously.

"We're models." Nicole answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh-kay." Alec said slightly caught off guard. He hadn't expected that. He could never picture Max as a model. *She'd probably ` kick the photographer in the balls for looking at her with any kind of interest.* He thought humorously, sliding back into the comfortable leather seats.

Nicole knocked on the small tinted window leading to the driver's seat.

"Yes, madam?" The elderly driver answered, his voice drawling with an English accent.

"We need to make another stop." She informed him. 

"Yes Madam." He replied. "Where to?"

"What do we got?" Nicole asked, nodding her head to the palm pilot in Megan's hand.

Megan whistled as she observed the device. "Let's see." She commented, checking the events. "Party at the 'Red Xone', drinks at Jake's, appearance at Liberty View, and a house party in down town Seattle." Megan read aloud. "All in the next..." She checked her watch. "Four hours." She winked.

"Where do you want to go?" Nick asked Michelle. "The 'Red Xone?" She suggested.

"Sounds good." Nicoled nodded. "You?" She asked looking over to Megan.

"I'm in." Megan smiled.

"What about you?" Michelle asked looking over at Alec. "RX cool with you?"

Alec nodded. " Yeah." Then he frowned. "Isn't the Red Xone like the most exclusive club in Seattle?" He asked.

"Duh." Nicole grinned. "James we're going to the Red Xone." She informed the driver.

"Yes, Madam." James replied, before closing the small tinted window.

"So this is what you girls do all day?" Alec asked curiously, pushing the buttons to the sunroof. "Modeling during the day, partying at night?" He questioned, sticking his head out the roof to see the view.

"Pretty much." The answered in union, nodding their heads.

Alec laughed, closing the top. "Well ladies." He started, rubbing his hands together. "Let's party." He grinned, excited.

Michelle smiled. "Alright." She nodded as Alec, Megan, Nicole, and herself got ready for a night of dancing, drinks and an all out good time.

**********

Max walked into the living room dressed in her usual navy blue denim jeans and black top, her messenger bag in hand.

"Hey." She smiled to her best friend who was in the kitchen area making coffee.

"Hey Boo." Original Cindy greeted, picking up the silver pot on the stove. "You want?" She offered.

"Yeah." Max answered, placing a bag on the side of the stool, she took a seat.

Cindy poured the dark liquid into an extra coffee mug, putting in milk and sugar. She passed it to her raven-haired friend.

"Thanks." Max said as the cup settled in her hands. Blowing the hot liquid, she took a sip before placing it on the counter. A thoughtful look appearing on her face as she began to think.

Max couldn't get any sleep last night after Michelle left her apartment. Her mind kept reeling form what had happened. One minute it was just her, **_only_** her. Then some girl breaks into her apartment and it turns out, she's her Manticore twin. Even though Max knew how she found her, she wasn't fully convinced why.* Did she want to form some kind of relationship with me?* She wondered. *Or does she have another agenda.* Max shook the thoughts out of her head. Truth was, even though she had her suspicions, she wanted to know more about her. Stuff like *Her favorite food.* * What are her hobbies?* * Where does she like to go to relax?" Things like that.

"What's the matter boo?" O.C asked, her voice etched with concern.

Max looked over at her, her head cocked slightly to the side as if dejected. "You wouldn't believe me if I told." She argued, shaking her head.

"Try me." Cindy prompted, waiting comfortably in her seat for her friend to confess.

"Okay." Max started, taking in a breath. "My Manticore clone broke into the apartment last night."

O.C's eyes widen slightly. "Damn." She said, speechless, letting the information settle in.

Max shrugged. "That was mostly my reaction." She stated.

"Well." O.C started, intrigued. "What did she want?" She asked taking a drink of her coffee.

Max frowned. "That's the weird part." She started. "She wants to... **_get to know me."_** Max answered as if in disbelief.

"What's so weird about that?"

"Well, it wasn't as if Manticore was really big on family." Max argued. "To her I could have been just another soldier."

"So what you worrin' about is if are intentions are on the straight and narrow." O.C concluded.

"Pretty much." Max admitted. 

"Look Boo." Cindy started, walking over to face her. "Manticore already been kicked to the curb, so she can't be working for them. And if this girl came all this way to meet you like you said, then maybe you should give sista a chance." O.C suggested.

"I am." Max nodded. "In fact." She smiled. "I invited her to hang out with us at Crash tonight." She announced. "Oh, and her friends." Max remembered.

"Good." O.C smiled. "I can't wait to meet her." She said. "What's are name, suga?"

"Michelle." Max answered.

O.C shrugged. "It's pretty." She commented.

"Yeah." Max agreed, nodding her head. "You know, I think you two are gonna get along great." She smiled.

"I'm sho we will." Cindy concluded.

A low beeping noise evaded the room as Max took a hold of the small device attached to her jeans.

"It's Logan." She announced, looking at her pager before placing it back onto the brimmed pocket of her pants. "I'll catch you later at work okay." Max said as she stood from the stool.

"Aiight." O.C said.

Grabbing her bag off the floor Max made her way to the door. "See you." She smiled before exiting the apartment.

*********

"Alec are you sure you don't have to work today?" Michelle asked, lying on her stomach wrapped in only a towel. She let out a satisfied moan. "God that feels good."

Alec lay on his stomach, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feel of her hands gripping the muscles of his bare back. "Oh, it's cool." He argued. "Taking a sick day will be a piece of cake." He commented. "The boss loves me." He grinned. "Down a little." Alec instructed, as the masseur Aphrodite's slender fingers glided down his golden muscles, stopping at the small of his back.

"Oh." Alec moaned in satisfaction. "Yeah right there." He laughed. This was the life.

All four of them lay on their stomachs, lined up on a message table as employees; Apollo, Zeus, Aphrodite, and Aries of the Olympus Masseur Company worked the tension out of their bodies.

"You know Alec." Nicole started before letting out a moan. "While Michelle goes to her photo shoot today, we thought you could hang out with us." She suggested.

"Yeah, it would be sweet!" Megan encouraged, as Zeus worked the knots out her shoulders. "We could have brunch." She suggested. Then do a little shopping for that thing tonight."

"I'd love to hang with you lovely ladies." Alec smiled, before frowning. "What **_thing_** tonight?" He asked.

"Mick said her sister invited us all to some place to hang out with you guys." Nicole explained. "I think the name was... Burn?" She guessed.

"Crash." Megan corrected, rolling her eyes.

Michelle nodded. "Yeah." She confirmed. "We planned on hookin' up there after you guys got off of work." She informed.

"That's perfect." Alec scoffed.

"What's the matter?" Michelle asked, her brow rose.

"Well, if I go to Crash tonight, Max will know I wasn't sick." Alec explained. "Which means she's gonna kick my ass because they had to do double shifts today.

"I see your problem." Michelle nodded before making a thoughtful face. "I wouldn't worry about it." She shrugged.

"And why would you say that?" He asked curiously noticing that certain gleam in Michelle's eyes. The more time Alec spent with Michelle the more he liked her. She was funny, she liked to have a good time, and she had the beauty of a certain transgenic he knew.

"Just leave it to me." Michelle assured. "I got yo back." She winked.

Alec shook his head in disbelief. " You've been here for what... a couple of hour? And already I think I love you." He grinned.

Michelle looked up in awe, shaking her head. "It's a gift." She marveled in her own genius.

"Yeah." Megan agreed, jumping into the conversation. "Michelle's really good at presuding people."

"Either you agree to what she says or being the revved up female chick she is, she'll break your leg in three places." Nicole grinned.

Alec looked at Michelle with wide eyes, a humorously smile on his lips.

"What?" She declared. "I warned him not to grab my ass." Michelle explained. "Some guys just need to get the meaning of the word **_no."_**

"So Alec." Megan started. "What are Max's friends like?" She asked.

"Yeah." Michelle agreed. "I've been meaning to ask you that, especially about Original Cindy." She said.

Alec made a thoughtful face. He shrugged. "She loves Max alot." He explained. "If ever a person she cared about were in trouble she'd do anything she could to help them."

Michelle nodded, letting the information sink in. She knew Max had said O.C was like a sister to her, but it was good to have it confirmed by another person close to her.

"There's also Sketchy." Alec continued. "The one you saw at the club with me." He clarified before frowning. "Eh... Sketchy's not too bright, but he's a good guy." He explained.

Everyone nodded.

"Then there's Logan." Alec started.

"Wait." Michelle interrupted. "Logan?" She questioned. "I didn't hear his name last night." She informed.

"What?" Alec asked, confused.

"When I went to see Max last night." Michelle clarified. "I asked her to tell me about her life, her friends." She said. "Max told me about you." She said explained, pointing to Alec. "O.C, Sketchy, even her boss from Hell, Normal." Michelle declared. "But I never heard this guy's name."

"Well, he's her boyfriend." Alec explained, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

This did not go unnoticed to Michelle but she decided not to say anything. **_For now_**.

"But according to her, they're not even like that." He mimicked.

"You mean they like each other, but they're not together?" Megan asked curiously.

"I mean Manticore infected Max with a retrovirus that genetically targeted to her DNA." Alec explained. "She touches him, he dies."

"That's pretty harsh." Nicole commented.

Alec shrugged. "Yeah, well, what are ya gonna do? He commented, taking in that it's just the ways of the world.

Michelle looked down at her watch, taking in the time. She had a little over an hour before her photo shoot. "I gotta bounce." Michelle announced grabbing a hold of the towel around her half-naked form. She sat up causing 'Apollo' to come to a halt. "I gotta shower and get dressed now if I'm gonna be on time for the shoot." He explained to her friends.

"Vince!" Mick called to her loyal friend/stylist.

The middle aged man arrived in the doorframe moments later. "You yelled Madam." Vince joked, his voice mimicking that of Alfred, the butler.

"Yeah." Michelle laughed. "I'm finished with Apollo over here." She said, nodding in his direction. "How bout you pay the man." She instructed, hopping off the table. Michelle made her way towards Vince giving him a great pat on the shoulder, making him nearly lost his balance. "Sorry." She quickly apologized. "And give him a big tip." She added, heading the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Alec lay still as Aphrodite massaged his shoulders using his Manticore senses; he became aware of a pair of eyes on him. Looking back he caught a glance of Vince staring at him from behind before he quickly turned back to Apollo. 

Alec frowned, turning his head back around.

Nicole caught his look. "What's up?"

"Ever since I got here." Alec started, his voice a hiss whisper. "Vince's been starring at me funny." He stated.

Nick giggled. "I think his feelin' you." She suggested.

"Feelin' me?" He frowned.

"It means he probably likes you." Megan informed seeing her way into the conversation.

Alec's eyes widen slightly. "You mean Vince is...?" He trailed looking between the two women for conformation.

"Gay?" Megan supplied. "Yeah." She nodded.

"No wonder I thought I say him checking out my ass." Alec whispered matter factly.

Nick smiled. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?" She asked, her voice becoming serious. Nicole felt or more like knew Alec wasn't one of those people. He knew probably more than anybody what it was like to be discriminated for who you were or more like what you are.

Alec turned his head to look at her. "Vince checking out my ass?" He shrugged. "A little." He answered. "Vince being gay. It's cool with me." He answered truthfully. "I believe people should live their lives the way they want, so whatever moves their furniture is their business." He said.

Megan nodded, as did Nicole.

Vince escorted Apollo out the door before placing a selection of bills in his hands. "And here's a little something extra." He smiled; placing some folded bills in the breast pocket of his uniform.

"Thank you Sir." Apollo smiled before exiting the apartment.

About 45 minutes later Michelle walked back into the living room. "Well, I'm off." She announced, shrugging on her denim jacket. She was wearing a black sleeveless blouse with ruffles in the front, a pair of black ankle boots. Her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"You cool?" She asked, referring to Alec who lay right in front of her.

Alec nodded. "Michelle, I'm fine." He answered. "Plus I'm sure I'm in the best hands." He smiled glancing at Megan to the left and Nicole to his right.

"Yeah right." She snorted sarcastically before looking between her two best friends.

"You ladies behave." Mick said her voice stern.

Megan rolled her eyes. "Yes mom." She mocked.

Michelle smiled. "When I get back here I want him in tacked and---

"Michelle." Vince interrupted.

Mick looked back at him

"We must leave now my dear if we're going to be on time for the photo shoot." He instructed.

She nodded. "Okay." She said before turning back to her friends. "Have fun ladies." She smiled. "And man." Mick added.

"You too." Nicole replied as Michelle made her way to the door. "Bye." Mick waved before walking out the door.

A wicked smile spread on Nick's face at the click of the door. Megan's lips mimicking her own. Holding out her hand Alec watched as Nicole hand slide into her own, both snapping their fingers in union. "Let the fun begin." Nicole announced.

As the words escaped her lips. Michelle stuck her head inside the room causing all her friends to look up in surprise. "Not too much fun I hope." She spoke, her tone that of a 'smart aleck'.

Megan and Nicole looked at her with wide eyes.

"Especially when I'm not there to enjoy it." She laughed, before closing the door behind her.

Megan turned her head to look at Nick.

"How does she do that?" She asked in disbelief.

Nick shrugged. "I don't know." She answered. 

Alec grinned, shaking his head. "Sorry to break it to you ladies," He started. "But it's all in the genes." He laughed. Michelle was defiantly growing on him.

**_********_**

Max walked into the penthouse apartment her boots hitting the hard wood floor.

"Hey." She greeted, walking over to the computer where Logan 'lived'."

Logan looked over to her. "Hey." He smiled.

She stopped a few steps away from the desk careful because of the virus.

"You paged." She stated, her brow rose.

"Yeah." Logan said turning in his chair to face her. "You haven't been by for a couple of days." He acknowledged.

Max shrugged. "Been busy." She said shortly. "I've had some family stuff to take care of." She explained. Max knew that Michelle had just gotten here yesterday but he didn't need to know that. Truth was Max felt that she needed to think about a few things, her feelings in general, but mostly about her life. Between the government suits and the virus, things were changing. She was changing.

Logan frowned. "Family stuff?" He questioned. "You saw one of your siblings? One of the twelve that escaped with you?" He asked, the questions spilling out one after the other.

"Sort of." Max shrugged. "What did you page me for?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Well." He smiled. " I thought we could have dinner tonight." He said. "A little pasta, some pre-pulse red wine, candlelight?" He suggested.

Max's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I'm sorry I can't?" She apolizaged. "I got this thing tonight."

Logan's face fell a little but he quickly recovered. "Oh." He stated. "Well, maybe tomorrow night then." He suggested. "I have some Eyes-Only stuff I need to take care of anyway." He explained.

"That sounds great." She smiled, before looking up at his clock. "I gotta bounce." She spoke. "Work."

Logan nodded.

"See ya." She breathed, before heading to the door.

"Yeah." Logan said now looking at the vacant apartment. "Later."

Logan had had enough. This virus was not going to push Max and him any further apart from each other than they already were. *Things were going to change.* He declared typing rapidly on his keyboard.

**__**

"WORLD-RENOWNED GENETICS EXPERT ATTENDING CONFERENCE IN SEATTLE." The computer read.

Logan smiled. *It won't be long.* He thought imaging the feel of Max in his arm.

**__**

********

Max strolled into the warehouse known as Jampony crossing paths with Original Cindy on her way to her locker.

"Hey." Cindy greeted.

"Hey." Max smiled.

"So what did Logan want?" O.C asked, as they arrived at the rest area. Max pulled open the door to her locker.

"He wanted to have dinner." Max answered pulling out her messenger pack, she shut the door. "I told him I had plans." She spoke sullen taking a seat on the bench behind her.

O.C frowned. "What's up Boo?" She asked, sympathy in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Max shrugged before putting on her bike gloves.

"I **_mean_**what's going on with you and Logan." She clarified. "He been blowing up yo pager for the last week and you don't make no attempt to hit the brother back." O.C. stated. "Just got a sista thinkin' is all." She shrugged.

Max abruptly standing on her feet, she let out a tired sigh. "Don't." She suggested grabbing her bag off the floor. Max looked at her friend who had a somewhat bewildered expression on her face. 

"I just need some time." Max spoke calmly before walking away leaving Cindy behind to come to her own conclusion.

"Got something for me?" She asked leaning against the counter at the dispatch area. Normal looked up at her before bombarding her with package after package.

Max frowned in distaste as she tired to see past the mountain of packs blocking her view.

"What the hell is all this?" She asked looking at her boss.

"Those." Normal started, pointing to her deliveres. "Are your deliveres for today." He informed. "We're shorthanded, which means overtime for the lot of you." He explained.

"Not my problem." Max scoffed. "I have plans tonight." She exclaimed.

"I care." Normal said umsimpathicly.

Max sighed in defeat, stuffing package after package into her bag. "And may I ask who the good-for-nothing slacker is that left us short handed?"

"Alec." Normal answered. "He called in sick."

Max's eyes narrowed. "Typical." She said shoving the last package into her bag. Max began walking away, grabbing the handles on her bike, before making her way through the crowd.

"And there's more where that came form." Normal yelled through the warehouse, his voice evading Max's sensitive ears.

She rolled her eyes as she mounted her bike. *Today is gonna be a long.* She thought before paddling away.

**__**

********

"Hello?" Megan called cautiously sticking her head through the crack she made by opening the front door to the apartment. She walked in a little, glancing every which way. "Vince?" She called. "Mick?" After knowing the coast was clear Megan turned around signaling that it was safe to enter.

Nick walked inside the empty apartment, shopping bags hanging from both her arms. When entering the living, she let out an exasperated breath, collapsing on the leather sofa. Megan soon joined her, DNKY, Parda, and Ralph Lauren shopping bags dropping on the carpet floor. They both sat there, allowing their feet to rest.

Nicole frowned. "Where's Alec?" She asked looking around the room.

"He's coming." Meg answered, taking off her heels. "He's getting the rest of the stuff out of the limo." She said.

Nicole nodded.

Sure enough Alec soon entered the apartment, his arms filled with goodies Nick and Meg had brought from the store. He stumbled slight due to the momentum but quickly recovered due to his genetic abilities.

Alec gently sat the bags on the floor, letting out a sigh.

"Ladies." He addressed

Megan and Nick looked up at him.

"Next time." He started. "Less shoes." He commented, collapsing on the Lazy-Boy near by.

"Alec, you did great for your first time shoe shopping." Nicole smiled. 

"Yeah." Megan agreed. "With your super strength, we defiantly need to hit Macy's before we head back to Cali."

"When do you guys go back?" Alec asked curiously, his head resting on the headrest.

"Well, Mick says in two weeks." Nicole answered. "But you never know." She shrugged. "It could be longer if she does the whole bonding thing with her sista."

Megan stood up before walking into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass out of the cabinet. Opening the fridge door she grabbed a jug of orange juice and poured herself a drink. As she drank, an idea popped into her head, making her nearly spit out her juice. Finishing her drink, she quickly made her way back to the living room.

"Nick." She called walking back into the room.

Nicole and Alec looked in her direction.

"What?" She asking, frowning at the goofy expression on her best friend's face.

"When are Vince and Michelle getting back?" Megan asked as if a matter of grave importance.

Okay, now she was beginning to scare her. "Sometime this afternoon." She answered. "I don't know. She shrugged. "What are you thinking?" She asked knowing Megan oh too well.

"Well, you know all the vegetable and tofu junk Vince makes us choke down?" Megan started.

"Yeah." Nick answered duhly. "Your point." She urged. 

Megan's smile widens. "Well, I don't see Vince here ,do you?" She asked.

Nicole inhaled a breath. Finally understanding, she too began to smile.

Megan ran over to the phone. "I'm thinking Chinese, Italian--"

"Greek." Nicole quickly added. She loved Greek food.

Megan nodded. "Of course, Greek." She looked over to Alec who had somewhat a confused face. "What do you want?" She asked.

Alec looked between his two new friends. He just couldn't get as excited about food as they were considering for the past months he could eat whatever his choose, but he didn't forget that it wasn't always that way. Manticore made sure their soldiers were fit by feeding them that healthy junk. Alec could still remember going from cheeseburgers on solo mission to vegetables and rice back on the base.

* What the hell!* He thought. "I could eat some pizza." He included, shrugging off his jacket.

"Pizza it is." Megan replied, dialing the phone to her heart's content.

********

Michelle let out an exasperated breath after her long day of work. Turning the key to the apartment, she walked inside. Vince had hooked up with some blonde haired hunk at the photo shoot and they decided to go out for a cup of coffee, leaving Michelle all by her lonesome. As the door swung open, her sense of smell was completely invaded with, *Pizza?* She guessed sniffing the air. *Greek.* She smiled walking closer to the aroma. *Chinese.* She laughed looking at the sight before her. Megan, Alec, Nicole lay sprawled out on the floor with take out boxes and platter surround them.

"Oh. My. God." Mick breathed, her hand over her mouth to suppress the laughter.

Alec was the first to look up followed by Nicole, then Megan.

Michelle walked slowly toward their little circle in the middle of the room.

"You guys ate all of this?" Michelle asked in disbelief, her eyes circling the room.

Megan stood up slowly. " Is Vince with you?" She asked cautiously.

This only made Michelle laugh harder. "No." She answered. "Which is probably a good thing considering---" She trailed, picking up a disguarded take out box. She examined it. "This would probably give him a heart attack." She spoke dropping the container, before placing her hands in her pockets.

"How was your 'shoot'?" Alec asked curiously.

"The shoot was great." Michelle nodded. "Vince hooked up with some hottie and they went out for coffee." She explained.

Nicole let out a sigh of relief, rising to her feet, followed by Alec.

Michelle looked up at the clock on the wall. " Guys, it's 6 o'clock, remember we're meeting Max at 7:15." She stated. "And you know how long it takes you two to get ready." She accused.

"Chill Mick." Nicole exclaimed. "Everything's under control, we can easily clean this up before we leave."

"I'll clean this up." Michelle said. "You guys get ready." She instructed.

"You sure?" Megan asked. "I mean this is our mess. We should clean it up." She declared.

"Yes, I'm sure." She argued, shrugging off her coat. "You know Vince been gone for a while now; you never know when he could be coming back." She started draping her coat over a chair. "I mean he could be coming up the elevator right now...." She trailed, an innocent look on her face.

Megan and Nicole's eyes widen at the thought of getting caught. "You can clean." They exclaimed in union, running to get ready.

Michelle laughed at their retreating forms before shaking her head. Her eye then settled on the living room or more importantly Alec

"Um, sorry about the mess." He offered with a soft smile.

"I cool." Michelle assured. "It not like this is the first time Meg and Nick have done this. We do it all the time when we travel together." She commented, squatting down to pick up some of the trash.

Alec followed her lead taking some of the trash in his hands, before placing it in a trash bag nearby.

"So." Michelle smiled. "I take it you had a good time."

"Oh, yeah." Alec shrugged. picking up more containers. "We had fun." He informed. "We went shopping, had brunch, and then went shoe shopping."

Michelle laughed. "In other words, they worked you, feed you, then worked you some more." She deducted.

"Pretty much." Alec grinned.

"You know what." Michelle started. "I'm really looking forward to tonight." She confessed. "You know I really want her and her friends to like me."

Alec looked at her.

"I mean I've never wanted to fit into a crowd." She clarified. "After Manticore it was just." She mused. " You liked me or you didn't. I didn't really care, either way I was all good, but I really want her to like me Alec." She said.

"Hey." Alec started, placing an arm around her. " I like you." He declared. " And I'm sure Max is gonna love you." He assured. "I mean come on she's your sister, so what choose does she have." He joked.

Michelle laughed, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. "Thanks." She said dryly.

"I got yo back." He mocked, causing her to let out a soft grin. 

"Are we interrupting something?"

Alec and Michelle looked back to see Megan and Nicole watching them, with much interest. "How do we look?" Megan asked, before both striking a pose.

"Beautiful." Michelle answered.

"Stunning." Alec complimented.

The ladies bowed slightly. "Thank you, kind people." Nicole said.

Megan wore chocolate brown leather pants, a black stretch shirt, and brown boots. Her hair pulled back in a sensual side part ponytail. Long silver earrings hanging from her ears.

Nicole wore a red sleeveless shirt with dark blue, low ride, hip hugger jeans. Red boots on her feet. Her ears adorned with golden hoop earrings and her hair full of tight curls.

"Well, I guess, I better go get ready." Michelle said, walking toward her room.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head out." Alec announced, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Michelle asked.

"I was thinking my apartment." Alec smiled. "I took a shower here last night but I still need a change of clothes." He explained. "And another shower."

Megan and Nicole's face let up. "That's why when you were putting the bags in the car, we got you this." Nicole explained, walking behind the couch, she retreived a shopping bag. "Here you go." She said giving it to him.

Alec gave them a confusing look before opening the bag, which revealed silk red boxers, black leather pants, a pair of black shoes, and a black Gucci shirt. Also a new black leather jacket.

Alec looked in awe at the gifts he had received. "I.. I can't take this." He exclaimed, trying to give back the bag.

Megan rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about?" She argued. "Why can't you?" She asked.

"This is too expensive." He replied. "I can't."

"Boy please." Nicole scoffed. "This." She pointed to the bag. "Is chump change." She exclaimed. "We spend money like this all the time." She explained. "It's not like we can't afford it."

"She right, Alec." Michelle piped. "Plus you're our, friend. We like to do nice things for our friends."

Alec smiled. "Thank you." He said accepting the gifts. "They're great."

"I knew you'd like it." Megan said.

"I picked out the silk boxers." Nicole smiled. "Figured you for a boxer man."

Alec gave her one of his sexy trademark smiles. "Well, you would be correct."

Megan moaned. "Oh this guy is just too sexy for words." She grinned.

"I try." He joked.

"Okay, okay." Nicole started. "Love to flirt as much as the next girl, but you guys need to get dressed."

"Right." Michelle nodded, retreating to her room.

"You know where the bathroom is, right?" Nick asked. " We have like three." She commented.

He nodded, walking into the nearest bathroom.

Michelle flipped through the outfits in her closet before coming to a conclusion. Burgundy one shoulder shirt, tight black skirt, and burgundy steelitos heels. Taking a quick shower she got dress. Her hair flowing freely in loose curls. She was ready, for a night of fun and a little nervous.

*****

"Max!" O.C said causing Max to turn her head sharply. "Could ya stop fidgeting gurl, ya makin' me nervous?" She declared taking a sip of her beer." It was 7:20 and Michelle and friends hadn't arrived at Crash yet.

"I was ?" Max question before looking down at her leg which was shaking at a high speed. "Oh, O.C what the hell is wrong with me?" She asked. "I mean why the hell am I so nervous?"

"You're not nervous." Cindy clarified. "Just a little anxious, excited even." She stated. "Come on, I mean she's your baby sister, your twin."

"Yeah but I have sisters and brothers, they only stop by when they need saving or help, but I have them." Max stated. "What makes her so different?" She wondered.

"Because she's blood." Cindy answered. "Zack and the rest of them were your family but their weren't your blood suga. That girl has your blood running through her vein, as do you." She smiled. "You're connected."

"I guess." She said. "I just never wanted anyone to like me so much." She commented. "Kinda scary."

"Well, I don't think ya'll have anythang to worry about." Cindy encouraged. "You the bomb gurl."

Max grinned before taking a drink of her beer. She glanced at the entrance, spotting Michelle in the doorway, followed by her friends.

"They're here." She announced nodding towards the door.

O.C looked. "Damn." She swore, looking at Michelle and party as they walked towards the table. "Ladies are fine." She smiled. Her eyes then settled on the male following close. *Is that..?* "Alec?" She asked.

"Hey O.C." He greeted now standing in front of them.

"Damn." She swore once more, giving his a once over. "You clean up nice." She complimented.

He smiled. "Thanks." He turned his eyes to Max who rolled her own.

This did not go unnoticed to Michelle. "Hey Max." She greeted. "So we were late." She apolizigied. "Traffic was a bitch." She ginned.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you could make it." Max said.

"Uh-um" Cindy cleared her throat.

"Oh, my bad." Max said. "This is my best friend Original Cindy." She introduced. "Original Cindy this is my.. Michelle." She quickly corrected.

"Nice to me you" Michelle smiled shaking her hand. "I heard so much about you."

"All good I hope." O.C joked.

"Nothing but." Mick assured. "And these two lovely ladies beside me are my best friends, my sisters." She explained. "This is Megan." She introduced. "And Nicole."

"This is my sister Max." Michelle with eased.

"Hey, how you doing." Nicole said shaking her hand, then on to O.C's.

"Nice to finally meet you." Megan said following Nick's lead.

"You two." Max smiled. Although new thoughts were now forming in her head. *Why could Michelle easily say I was her sister, and I can't?* She wondered.

"Okay now that that's all done." O.C started. "Why don't you people pull up a chair?"

They all nodded grabbing a chair. Max watched as Alec began to see down.

"You know what, I'm gonna get another pitcher of beer." She announced grabbed the pitcher. "Alec, wanna help?" She smiled, grabbing a hold of his arm; she didn't wait for an answer as she used him to the bar.

"Can I get another beer?" She said placing the pitcher on the bar.

Alec shrugged his arm out of her hands. * Here comes the bitching.*

"Look who finally decided to show up." Max started hissing at him. "Only you're a couple hours late for work." She accused. "What are you doing here anyway? With them?" She asked.

"Maxie, Maxie." He smiled, leaning against the bar. "Be nice, I was invited."

"Yeah right." Max scoffed, looking him up and down. "And what's with the GQ look?" She wondered. "We both know you can't afford those clothes." She sneered.

"They were a gift." Alec explained. "What's with the twenty questions?" He frowned. "Because I gotta tell ya, this game is gettin' old really fast." He said taking the offensive. "You know what?" He continued, letting all the cards fall where they may. " I think the reason you hate me so much is because you wanna be me." He accused.

"That's rich." She laughed shortly. "Dyin' to hear this one." She nodded glaring up at him.

"All this time you've spent, pulling yourself down, that you never just... lived." He breathed. "Every bad thing that's ever happened to you. You blamed it on Manitcore, because you couldn't deal. Then there's your "relationship'' with Logan, in which, if you touch the guy he drops dead. But that doesn't matter because you keep going back for more." He smiled bitterly.

"Don't even..." She warned through clenched teeth. "Don't even think about bringing him into this."

"You know what?" He asked, not really waiting for an answer. "I'm even gonna have this conversation." He declared, walking away.

Max scoffed, looking at his back, disbelieving. * What just happened?* She asked herself before her subconscious answered. * He snubbed you.* She grabbed the pitcher off the counter, heading back to her table.

Nicole, Megan, and Cindy were engulfed in a conversation while Michelle let her mind wonder on what she had just witnessed. Max and Alec seemed so different, yet they were friends. From the moment she'd arrived she could see the tension rise off of Max after seeing Alec with them. But what was really going on? They both seem so... alone. Like both are just living out this life because it's all they can do. Alec puts on show that he's fine, but his not. And Max tries to be on top of things, but he looks as if she could break at any moment. She shook it off as Max returned, placing the beer on the table.

Megan looked around. frowning, "Where's Alec?"

Max held a tight smile. " He had to jet." She nodded, pouring herself more beer.

"That's weird." Nick commented. "I thought he was going to hang with us."

Max shrugged. "Well, it Alec." She professed. "Places to go girls to do."

O.C frowned at her friend's change of behavior. "Suga, you feeling okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Never better." Max stated, taking a drink.

Michelle cleared her throat. "Um, Max if you're upset about Alec not coming to work, That was kinda our fault." She confessed, looking at Nick and Meg.

"Yeah." Nick continued. "We had him out all night last night, then we begged him to stay with us this morning."

"He told us you'd be a little upset." Megan said. "But we still wanted him to stay."

"It's okay." Max said. "It's not my business." Suddenly she was feeling like an idiot.

After getting that off her chest, Michelle started a civil conversation with her sister, all that's been happening and her and so on until it was time to leave.

"Um, here's my number." Max said awkwardly, handing it to her twin. "If you ever want talk." She shrugged.

"I'd like that." Michelle smiled. "Here's mine, I'm staying at apartment 362 on Morning Land Ave. 

"I know where it is." Max nodded. "Fancy neighborhood." She commented.

"Something like that." Michelle shrugged. "It was nice meeting you." She said looking at O.C.

"You too suga." Cindy smiled. "See ya ladies." She said addressing Nick and Megan.

"Thanks for inviting us." Megan smiled. "Bye." She waved as they made their way to the car.

"Bye." Max smiled, before walking back to her motorcycle.

*******

"Guys I have a plan."

Megan and Nicole stared at their best friend. All of them were dressed in bathrobes, relaxing on the couch from their activities earlier tonight.

"What?" Nicole frowned, staring at Michelle.

"How would you ladies like to play a game of matchmaker?" She asked, smiling a them.

"It has potential." Nicole smiled.

"Who is it?" Megan wondered.

"Max and Alec." She confessed.

"Uh, I don't know." Nicole said. "They kinda seem like they don't like each other too much."

"Gotta agree with Nick." Megan nodded. "I'm definitely feeling the negative energy from those two."

"Me too." Michelle stated. "But I think there's something there and I want both of them to be happy, and maybe them getting together will make them happy." She said.

"I thought Alec said that Max was seeing someone?" Megan asked. " I mean how can we hook her up when she already is?" She asked.

Nicole scoffed. "Yeah Megan, someone she can't touch, what a relationship to be in." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Michelle agreed. "That's what's I was thinking, so are you in?" She asked.

"Of course!" Megan exclaimed. "I love a good matchmaking as much as the next girl."

"I'm in." Nicole agreed. "You know what they say; one good transgenic deserves another." She laughed.

Michelle nodded. " So tomorrow, we start operation Max and Alec hook up." She exclaimed, bringing her two index fingers together.

*******

A/Ns: Took me long enough right? LOL!!! I hope someone was looking forward to this update. I've been busy with school and everything so updating was hard to do but now that I'm on vacation I plan on doing alot of updating. How do you like my new twist on this sorry. I hope you enjoy reading because I enjoy writing this. So Review, please review and tell me what you think so I continue, or should I just leave it?

Lakeia.


End file.
